


Ace is a cat

by Lunabell_SAD_angel



Series: Antics of the Whitebeard Pirates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Neko Ace, Portgas D. Ace Lives, fuck you Blackbeard I deny you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_SAD_angel/pseuds/Lunabell_SAD_angel
Summary: The whitebeard pirates have begun to notice a few things about their newest addition.First, he must be protected at all times.Second, he's a little ball of constant chaos.Third, He just boarded the ship as a Neko.Antics in sue:"Ace stop sleeping on the mast!""I can't believe you just chased a ball of yarn into the ocean!""Please stop sleeping on the deck in your underwear. I don't care if your sunbathing, I can't always be here to keep the eyes away!"
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Antics of the Whitebeard Pirates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549243
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	Ace is a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Because I refuse to agree with the canonic death of Portgas D. Ace, this series will ignore the entire idea of him dying and find loopholes as to why Luffy learns he needs to become stronger and how the straw hats learn what’s going on and so on.
> 
> Also, this is a Marco/Ace getting together fic.

Marco never expected that he was the jealous type. Looking back, he probably should have. Even before he met Ace, Marco consistently was overprotective of his brothers. When they would dock on an island or met with one of the other emperors, Marco would be on guard until his siblings were back safely on the ship. He didn’t really notice his possessive tendencies until he watched Ace get hit on at a bar and ended up punching the guy in the throat. Though he was totally justified, the guy was being too handsy with Ace and even went so far as to touch his butt! Marco was completely justified! One hundred percent….or not. Ace technically wasn’t his to be jealous over, the boy was an angel and Marco couldn’t man up enough to talk to Ace about his feelings. This was irritating for Marco (and Ace but he doesn’t need to know that) because he had so many feelings for the younger boy and he couldn’t help but wish to hold the boy in his arms and never let go.

* * *

Pirates are well known for their love of treasure: sparkly jewels, shiny gems, mountains of gold and a nice adventure to bundle it all up. It’s like a rite of passage, to follow a map and find your first piece of treasure, it drives many pirates on their voyages. That being said, nothing states that treasure is required to be shiny materials. Treasure could be the journey, the people you meet or just maybe, as the Whitebeard Pirates are beginning to find out, a beautiful black haired fire starter with chaos in his genes and a taste for spontaneity. It surprised everyone when Marco began to act overly possessive over the boy but when pops and the other commanders began to do it, well, Ace became a bit of a legend upon the ship.No higher up could say no to the boy even before he became 2nd commander. He would come back from missions alone to find his favorite foods ready and the commanders waiting for him. It didn’t take long for even Whitebeard’s allies to notice the strange happenings upon the Moby dick.

The issues began when Portgas D. Ace finally join the Whitebeard Pirates. Everyone in the crew had breathed a sigh of relief when the spitfire stopped trying to murder Pops and instead took his mark. This seemed like a step in the right direction….until he began to refuse to wear anything that resembled a top. If it wasn’t freezing or blistering hot, Ace was in shoes, shorts, jewelry, his signature hat and nothing else. Which would have been fine, except the boy had a bad habit of falling asleep at any time in any place. Ace would constantly be found napping under the sun in the most awkward of places and the strangest of positions. Along with the rather mesmerizing feeling, the boy caused in the Whitebeard crew and their instinctual need to protect him and hid him from the eyes of the world.

The rumors all started when Squard visited the Whitebeard ship for the first time since Ace joined the crew. He walked onto the ship only to find a tanned man with freckles and a cowboy hat doing acrobatics in the middle of the deck. Now normally Squard wouldn’t be too impressed with a bunch of flips and twists but he couldn’t help but become mesmerized. The grace and fluidity within the movements reminded him of a snowflake in the wind and the fire that lined his skin only added to the beauty. It helped that the boy himself was beautiful and had an air of confidence about him. When the show was finished he took a bow and smiled sheepishly at the applause before, much to Squards shock, being picked up by Whitebeard and set upon the old pirates' chair. It was at that moment that Squard felt looming figures surround him and he turned to find the commanders glaring at him. A menacing aura pushed against his skin and he gulped, later he learned from one of the crew members that he had been staring a little too intently for the commander's liking. He didn’t make that mistake again and the incident got around to all the allies.

Many more incidents like this one occurred as each allied captain came to see this enigma of a boy and it didn’t take them long to become just as possessive over the boy as everyone else. No person that was affiliated under the Whitebeard banner had missed the unspoken PSA about Portgas D Ace. He must be protected at all times and no one is to touch him and if you see something weird happening let someone know. Along with the even more secret PSA of, get Marco and Ace together. It was not secret that every crew member shipped the two boys and it became a game to see who could get them closer to each other.

* * *

The first time they learned about Aces' narcoleptic tendencies they almost dropped him into the sea. It was a calm day, nothing monumental or extravagant had taken place, no fights or sea monsters to deal with. The clouds were slowly trudging along the blue expanse and the temperature was perfect for a quiet afternoon on the deck. In hindsight, the Whitebeard’s should have noticed the signs, no day in the new world was ever this perfect. So when the waves started hitting harder and the wind moved faster, everyone on the ship rushed to prepare for the following storm. The crew began to drop anchor, getting Namur to jump down and check that the anchor had been secured. The others began to move all equipment inside of the ship, worried about anything toppling over the sides. Meanwhile, Marco, Thatch, and Jozu moved to put the sails up. As Marco began to put his sail up he noticed a strange object hanging over the mast.

“What is that-yoi?” Marco couldn’t help asking. His eyes narrowed as he continued to try and make out what was hanging off the mast. Marco stared long enough that Jozu and Thatch, who had put their sails up, moved over to check what Marco was looking at. Only for all three men's eyes to comedically bug out of their heads as they began to understand the situation. Sleeping on the mast, with his head on one side and feet on the other, was Ace. The boy had twisted himself in such a way that his feet were lazily dangling off the other side while his chest was against the mast. His hat over his eyes he was just comfortably snoozing away. All three men stared in horror, not noticing the crew members that ran over and began to lift the sail.

Everything happened in an instant, one moment Ace was cutely snoozing away with his arms tucked under his chin, the next he was falling straight into the sea. The poor unsuspecting crew member that hadn’t noticed Ace stared in horror. Once realizing his mistake, the crew member began to quietly slink away. The rest of the crew stopped and stared as the situation finally sunk in. Fire Fist Ace, the man that became a member of the Whitebeard crew after only a couple months of debuting, the man that couldn’t swim because he ate the flame flame fruit, the man that was currently still asleep, was falling into the ocean!

While the crew stared in awe, Marco began to move, rushing towards his falling crush. He could feel his pulse rushing under his skin as the wind began to pick up speed. With everything going on, Marco made the mistake of forgetting the oncoming storm. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed as the ship began to thrash and Marco transformed, his skin setting ablaze as he jumped into the air. Usually, Marco was a fast flyer but with the high winds beating against him it was almost impossible for him to get passed the edge of the ship. Under him, Rakuyo was winding up to throw his spiked chain. The creature growling as it was spun.

“Make sure you grab his belt and try not to hurt him.” Rakuyo reminded the creature. With an affirmative growl, the ball was sailing through the air towards Ace. The creature just barely made it too Ace in time, grabbing the orange belt around his waist the two were quickly pulled back onto the ship. The crew let out a sigh of relief as Ace was carefully laid on board. Marco was by his side instantly, checking him over for injuries.

“Are you alright-yoi?” Marco asked a moment or two passed with no response before there was a slight mewl in return. Marco looked down to find the boy still asleep, slowly curling himself around Marco as the rain began to fall. With a sigh of frustration and an audible facepalm from the crew surrounding him, Marco lifted Ace and carried him to his room. This idiot was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Months later the Whitebeard crew began to notice the strange feline tendencies that Ace had while sleeping. On more than one occasion they would find Ace sleeping in boxes, on top of counters and one memorable moment Thatch found him sleeping atop the fridge. On particularly pleasant days you could spot Ace stretching under the sun's rays before falling asleep with his wrists crossed under his chin and his legs tucked under his body. Those days made Marco particularly grumpy, it didn’t help that the boy refused to wear a shirt! All of those exposed muscles, dips, and curves on display for anyone to see. Marco had to reprimand more than one new recruit for getting just a little too close to the sleeping boy.

Marco was stressed, today the crew was preparing for their next big stock run and no one had seen Ace anywhere. They were coming upon one of their protected villages and with how big the Whitebeard crew is it was always an event to get all the stock necessary for their ships. Thatch, being the main cook on the Moby Dick, was in the galley preparing a stock list for Marco to review. Izo had already turned in his ammunition list along with an accurate tally of all weapons that needed repairs, replacements or upgrades. This was one of those moments when Marco should have been able to breathe a sigh of relief. The preparations for the stock run were complete, the weather was nice and a calming wind had blown in from the east. Everything was calm, too calm, and Marco knew better than to trust the calm. One thought ran through Marco’s mind ‘Where in the seven hells is Ace.’

Deciding that enough as enough, Marco began to search the deck, the galley, the cabins, and even the crows nest. The boy was nowhere to be found. Next, he began to ask if anyone had seen him but all the responses were negative. Marco began to worry and when the panic started to set in, he heard the booming laughter of his father. Deciding that maybe Whitebeard knew where Ace was, Marco made his way towards his father's chair….and promptly tripped over air. There, on the back end of the chair with his fingers tucked into the seams and his thighs holding tight, was the very person he was looking for.

Whitebeard had come from his room around noon and had decided to eat before he took his spot on the deck. When he reached his spot he stared in shock at the sleeping boy atop his chair. It was adorable, the way he was snoozing so contentedly, unafraid of falling off such a precarious position. Whitebeard let out a laugh as he gently sat down on the floor, content to watch over the boy until he woke up. He turned his head when he heard the thump of a body hitting the deck and laughed again when he saw Marco laying face down from shock. It didn’t take long for the other commanders to make their way on deck and many of them cooed at the adorableness.

When Ace awoke hours later to all the commanders sitting in a circle around Whitebeard’s chair, he couldn’t help but be embarrassed. He’d only fallen asleep up here out of curiosity and now he was going to get reprimanded for taking Whitebeard’s spot. He jumped down with a large blush painted over his freckles.

“I..I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep up there pops.” Ace whispered, his eyes staring at the ground intently.

Whitebeard laughed. “It's alright my son. It was a welcome surprise. Honestly, I was more concerned you’d fall off than anything else.” Ace blushed again before smiling broadly.

“Your chair reminded me of the tree branches and vines I use to sleep on back home. I was curious if it would be the same as back then. I became very used to sleeping in strange places when I lived in the forest and all those times I was turned into a Neko.” With that Ace said sorry again before walking off to do his job. Not noticing the confusion and shock upon his Nakama.

‘Neko?’ Ran through all the commander's minds. What did he mean by that?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed the story or if anything could be improved. I'm trying to relearn how to be comfortable with my own writing and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
